Fuel delivery devices of said type which have a pressure sensor deliver fuel as a function of the demand of the internal combustion engine, and are known from practice. The fuel pump generates a designated pressure and is activated by control electronics according to the values of the pressure sensor. In the fuel delivery devices known from practice, the pressure sensor is arranged on an injection rail of the internal combustion engine. In this way, the pressure sensor permits the precise measurement of the pressure generated by the fuel pump at the internal combustion engine. A disadvantage of the known fuel delivery device is however that the pressure sensor on the internal combustion engine is subjected to intense vibration and very high temperatures. The temperatures at the injection rail of the internal combustion engine are often 110° C. The fuel delivery device according to the invention therefore requires a highly temperature-resistant and vibration-resistant and therefore expensive pressure sensor.